


Tell Me No Lies

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Derek, Possessive Derek, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, stiles is a liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles purposely makes Derek angry to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me No Lies

Stiles is starting to get really tired of being ignored by his boyfriend. Derek seems to be too busy to pay him attention when Stiles wants him too. He understands that Derek is busy being an Alpha, and Stiles is in college full time. He doesn’t have to work since he and Derek live on the insurance from the fire, but he sometimes gets a shift at the local coffee shop just to have something to do when he is bored.

            Stiles loves Derek, he does. It’s just that Derek is almost a different person with Stiles then he when he is with the pack. With the pack, he is the stoic leader that no one wants to piss off. With Stiles, he is gently and lovingly. Stiles isn’t sure why Derek is so nice to him, he is still the same Stiles that used to annoy Derek to no end. It all changes somewhat suddenly one day when Derek just randomly starts being nice to Stiles, and only Stiles. Derek is nicer to Stiles then he is to Cora, which delights and confuses Stiles to no end.

            Stiles really wasn’t too surprised when Derek asks him out, and he immediately says yes. They have been dating for almost two years, and Stiles is feeling off. It’s not that he wants to break up with Derek or anything, it’s just that he is bored.

            With the sex.

            It isn’t Derek, he is a fantastic fuck, it’s just Derek is so gentle in bed. Stiles loves it he does, but sometimes in bed he wants “pack” Derek instead of “gentle only with Stiles” Derek. Stiles knows he can ask anything of Derek, even with sex, but asking his werewolf boyfriend who sometimes doesn’t know his own strength and is afraid of hurting his soft, human boyfriend isn’t something that is going to come up in a regular conversation.

            It’s not like they have boring sex, but Stiles wants passion. He wants Derek to hold him up against the wall, and fuck him while Stiles tries not to come until Derek tells him too. Stiles finds himself imaging how rough Derek could be with him while he strokes himself in the shower. He comes hard as he imagines Derek holding him down on their bed as he thrusts as hard as him can into him, and Stiles makes a plan to get Derek to get rough with him.

****

            It starts off as a good idea. Stiles will just be rough with Derek, and in return Derek will get rough with him.  

            It doesn’t go as planned.

            One night as they lay in bed, Derek takes a deep breath and smells Stiles’ arousal. Stiles is trying to reach into Derek’s pajama bottoms, but Derek really isn’t having it. He likes to get Stiles off because he likes the look on Stiles face as he comes, the way Stiles breathless says his name when he tightens around Derek, and he especially likes the way Stiles goes lax after he orgasms.

            Derek grabs Stiles’ wrist a little too rough, Stiles gets excited he thinks his plan his going to work, and Derek instantly lets him go. He presses soft kisses against Stiles’ wrist for holding it too hard, and Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes. Stiles loves Derek, he does but this is not what he is looking for. Stiles kisses Derek hard, and Derek groans in surprise.

            “Stiles.” Derek groans, and Stiles smirks before he climbs on Derek to rock his hips against him. He gets a steady rhythm going, and he is about to find the lube to get Derek to do something when Derek’s phone rings.

            Derek answers the phone.

            With Stiles still on top still rocking his hips.

            “Yeah, Boyd. I’ll go check it out.” Derek says, and Stiles doesn’t say anything he just rolls off of Derek and buries himself in their covers. Derek hangs up the phone, and reaches beside the bed to get his shoes. Derek gets up to leave, and kisses Stiles on his cheek before leaving with an “I love you”.

            Stiles cannot believe that Derek is leaving him in bed in the middle of the night. Hard. Stiles imagines his boyfriend coming back into the room, and fucking him into the mattress while Stiles begs him for more. Stiles comes in his hand, and he spitefully wipes his hand on Derek’s pillow.

****

            Stiles gets the idea because of Isaac of all people. The pack is having movie night at the Hale house (or Stilinski-Hale house as Stiles jokes, and Derek always smiles), and Stiles takes the last cookie. Isaac threatens to take it by force, and jumps over the couch to playfully try to take it. He lands on Stiles’ lap, Stiles is giggling with everyone else, and Isaac is only touching Stiles for a second before Derek is pulling him off by his shirt.

            Derek has a deep scowl on his face, and he push Isaac away from Stiles before sitting next to Stiles. “Don’t touch my Stiles.” Derek says, and his voice is low and threatening. Stiles just gapes at him, and he didn’t know Derek’s voice could sound that dark. Isaac rapidly nods his head, he looks afraid, and retreats away from Stiles.

            The rest of the pack looks back at the television pointedly, and Stiles sends Isaac an inconspicuous wink to show that he isn’t mad. Isaac gives him a tiny smile, but looks away when Derek glares. Stiles elbows him, and Derek sends him a look. His eyes are dark, but calm down when Stiles looks at him. Stiles feels his stomach go hot, and he knows that he wants the look directed at him.

            Stiles is going to make Derek get possessive.

****

            It works well, but not as well as Stiles hopes. He begins using Scott and Jackson as little motivators to make Derek jealous. He doesn’t want to involve Isaac since he is Stiles favorite, and he really doesn’t want Derek to rip anyone’s throat out.

            Stiles starts hugging on Scott more, and he catches the way Derek frowns. He tries to control his heart rate because he really doesn’t want to get hot and bothered in a room full of emotion smelling werewolves.

            Derek doesn’t get angry at them like he did with Isaac, instead when others are in the room he brings Stiles close to his body. Stiles likes the way that Derek brings him closer to his body, but the sex doesn’t change. It is still gentle, and loving. Stiles loves it, he does. He just wants something more.

            Later that night, Derek is prepping Stiles when Stiles almost gets what he wants. Derek is crawling his fingers in and out, when he leans forward to smell Stiles. It isn’t anything new, and Stiles just lets him do it. “You smell too much like your classmates.” Derek hisses, and before Stiles can register what his boyfriend even says Derek takes his fingers from Stiles, and thrusting his cock into Stiles’ entrance. Stiles makes an ‘oh!’ sound of pleasure and surprise, and Derek takes his noise for something else.

            Derek pulls out, Stiles whines at the empty feeling, and takes Stiles face in his hands. “Did I hurt you?” Derek asks, and he looks so ashamed of himself that Stiles almost thinks trying to get Derek to get angry with him is not fair to Derek. Stiles shakes his head, he’s not lying it felt amazing, but Derek whines in pain.

            “You didn’t hurt me, Der.” Stiles says, honestly and he hopes that Derek can see that he isn’t lying. Derek stares at him before laying over Stiles. Stiles is still painfully hard, and he really hopes that Derek is going to take care of this before he begins his unnecessary pity party. “I’m fine. You’re fine. Now, continue.” Stiles demands, and Derek chuckles.

            “Let me suck you off.” Derek says, and Stiles fights the urge to scream. He loves when Derek blows him, but he wants to feel Derek. He wants to come from Derek’s cock, not his freakishly talented mouth. Before Stiles can protest, Derek is taking his cock in his mouth. Stiles whines as the wet, warmth of Derek’s mouth swallows him. He tangles his hand in Derek’s hair, and pulls like he knew Derek likes.

            Stiles comes when Derek brushes his finger over Stiles’ entrances, and Derek swallows everything. Stiles is trying to catch his breath, when he feels something warm splash on his stomach. He opens his eyes to Derek jerking himself off, and coming on Stiles. Derek has never done this before, and Stiles feels his cock give a twitch of interest because Derek coming on him was not something that Derek had ever done. Derek always wears a condom, and he must have taken off before he began jerking himself off. Derek doesn’t clean him off like he usually does, he usually just wipes off Stiles’ own come, and Stiles sleeps with Derek’s semen on him.

            Stiles wakes up sticky, and he thinks that maybe Derek is slowly giving him what he wants.

****

            It all comes to a head about three weeks later. Stiles is having to work on a project in his American history with a guy around his age named Will. Stiles likes Will well enough except Will likes to sit really close to him while they work. Stiles isn’t one to be upset when his personal space is invalid, he lives with werewolves who sleep in puppy piles sometimes, but Will isn’t pack. That poses a problem to Stiles because the pack, Derek in particular, doesn’t like Stiles smelling like non pack people.

            After the first time Stiles works with Will, the pack is the first to notice. Erica smell him the second he walks in the door, and she mutters under her breath that Derek isn’t going to like this. Derek walks into the house as the rest of the pack leaves to go home, or out to do whatever. He walks into their bedroom, and stops before looking at Stiles with his red Alpha eyes.

            Stiles isn’t sure what is going on, but suddenly Derek is climbing on top of him as he reads and buries his nose into Stiles collarbone. He takes several deep breathes, and Stiles shudders at the feeling. Derek growls, and looks at Stiles. “Why do you smell like someone else?” Derek asks, and Stiles cannot answer at first because he is distracted by the heavy weight of Derek on him and the unwavering gaze directly staring at him.

            “It’s probably Will. He is the guy I’m doing that history project with.” Stiles says, and Derek looks so angry that Stiles thinks he is going to come in his boxers. Derek doesn’t say anything, he just gets up to dig in his dresser to pull to out a sweater. He puts it on, and leaves the room without a word. Stiles just stares at the spot he just was, and he thinks that that was the angriest he has ever seen Derek. Stiles finally realizes what he wants.

            He wants an angry Derek Hale to fuck his brains out.

****

            Stiles wakes up the next morning to find himself crushed into Derek’s body, and he sighs with happiness because he really loves walking up like this. Derek shifts in his sleep, and begins to hold Stiles tighter. Stiles gently shakes him, he doesn’t want to get up but he has class, and Derek huffs in his sleep. “Der baby? I’ve got class.” Stiles whispers, and Derek reluctantly lets him up. Stiles takes a quick shower, and he goes back in to the bedroom to see that Derek has left his sweater laying out on the bed. Stiles chuckles and slips it on, and goes to get breakfast.

            The day goes by quickly, and soon he is working on the project with Will again. “So you have a boyfriend, yeah?” Will asks, and Stiles looks up from his paper to nod.

            “Yeah, we’ve been together for almost three years.” Stiles says, happily. Will smiles at him, he really is a nice a guy, and Stiles returns it.

            “I’ve been with my man since high school.” Will says, and Stiles grins because they have that in common. “Does the sex ever get boring?” he asks, and Stiles feels his cheeks blush. He really doesn’t want to say anything, but he and Will are friends.

            “Yeah, he’s too gentle.” Stiles admits, and it nice to tell someone who won’t rat him out to Derek. Will smiles like he understands, and he leans in close.

            “Angry sex is the best way to get him to stop being gentle.” Will says, and Stiles snorts.

            “Yeah, but Derek doesn’t get mad at me.” Stiles says, and Will shrugs his shoulders.

            “Make him jealous.” Will says, and he check his phone. “Shit. I’ve got to go. Will finish this later, okay?” Will says, and Stiles nods. Will quickly hugs Stiles before sprinting off, and Stiles sighs in relief because he is ready to go home as well.

****

            Stiles barely makes in the door before Derek is jumping on him. Derek is sniffing at him and pulling him roughly closer to his body. “Why is he all over you?” Derek yells, and suddenly Stiles gets an idea.

            “I like it when he touches me.” Stiles whispers, looking directly at Derek and his eyes bleed red.

            “What?” Derek grits out, and Stiles thinks this is going just how he wants it to. He feels Derek tighten his grip on him, before Stiles decides to take it to the next level.

            “Yeah, I let him get me off in the library.” Stiles says, and Derek doesn’t say anything at first but after an agonizing minute of Stiles thinking he went too far, Derek picks him up and literally throws him over his shoulder to carry him to  the bedroom.

            Derek throws him on the bed roughly, and Stiles just looks at his boyfriend with hunger. Derek leans down to rip at Stiles’ clothes, and soon the younger man is naked on the bed while Derek is fully clothed. There is something about this that makes Stiles’ feel powerless yet totally in control at the same time. He is already hard, but he isn’t going to touch himself without Derek’s permission.

            Derek licks his lips before taking off his clothes slowly. Stiles watches with hooded eyes, and Derek cannot get enough of the way Stiles is staring at him. He strokes himself lazily, and he watches getting harder as Stiles fights to not touch himself. Derek walks over to the bed, and drags Stiles to the edge of the of the bed before he kisses him. The kiss is anything but sweet, and Stiles moans into it.

            Derek pulls away from the kiss, and Stiles opens his mouth to speak but Derek puts his hand over his mouth. “The only word allowed to come out of your mouth is my name.” Derek says roughly, and Stiles nods. Derek notices that Stiles reeks of arousal and sex, and he breathes it in deeply. He pulls his hand away from Stiles mouth, and he puts his hand on the back of Stiles head to guide him to his cock.

            Stiles takes as much of Derek’s cock as he can without choking, and Derek closes his eyes at the feeling of Stiles licking and sucking at his dick. Stiles presses his tongue against the slit, and Derek bites his lip to keep from groaning. Stiles isn’t a fan of giving blow jobs, but with Derek it’s different. Stiles thinks it’s because he loves Derek, and the way he tries to control the desire to fuck Stiles’ mouth.

            Stiles begins to deep throat Derek’s cock when he feels Derek pulls his head away from his middle. Derek pushes him back on the bed, and he is finally being rough enough to give Stiles what he wants. Stiles watches as Derek walks into their bathroom, and Stiles lays on his back, squirming with anticipation.

            After what seems like forever, Derek comes back out with the lube in his hand. He crawls slowly over the bed, and nestles himself between Stiles’ parted legs. “Derek.” Stiles whimpers out, and Derek smirks at him.

            “How can you already be so desperate? You just let another man touch what’s mine, and now you want more?” Derek questions, and Stiles is so hot he thinks that his skin is going catch on fire. None of his fantasies were as amazing as when Derek is playing along.

            “Derek.” Stiles gasps out, and he is digging his hands into the bed sheets to keep from touching his neglected cock. Derek notices and runs his hand teasingly over Stiles’ thighs. Before Stiles can beg for anything Derek is willing to give him, he feels Derek enter him with two fingers. “Derek!” Stiles cries out, and with amazing accuracy Derek finds his prostate. White hot pleasure shoots through him as he cries out.

            “I bet you’re ready for me to fuck you, huh? Tell me, pup. Tell me how much you want me.” Derek demands in a throaty voice, that has Stiles forgetting his own name.

            “I need to fuck me, Derek. I need your cock inside me. Make me forget everyone else.” Stiles begs, and Derek grunts in pleasure. Stiles feels Derek take out his finger from inside him, he excepts Derek to enter him with him on his back, but Derek drags him up and easily pushes him to knees before entering Stiles in one quick thrust.

            Stiles is on all four as Derek fucks into him from behind with his hands on hips to hold him up, and Stiles has his hands digging into the bed to keep his top half up right. Derek has never fucked him like this, on his hands and knees, and it feels so impersonal to the point of degrading.

            It’s everything Stiles has been wanting.

            Stiles is making low moaning noises as Derek hits his sweet spot with every thrust, and Derek making his usual grunts that have Stiles coming closer to the edge. “So fucking close, Der.” Stiles whines, and just like that Derek is pulling out. Stiles briefly thinks that Derek isn’t going to let him come as punishment, but soon Derek is sitting with his back against the headboard.

            “Ride me, pup.” Derek demands, and Stiles climbs on his lap and impales himself on Derek’s cock.

            “I love you, and your fucking gorgeous cock.” Stiles says, and Derek grabs him by his thighs to help him move better. Stiles looks at Derek, and sees that he has the intense look on his face. Stiles surges forward to kiss him, and Derek licks into his mouth tasting all of Stiles he can. Derek lick a strip across Stiles’ pale throat that has him baring his neck as far as it will go.

            “Let me mark you.” Derek says, and his voice is unsure. Stiles doesn’t know what exactly Derek is asking but there is only one answer to anything Derek asks of Stiles.

            “Yes.” Stiles whines, and he rocks his hips hard as he can. He feels Derek sink his sharp canines into his the sensitive skin on his neck, and it surprisingly feels so good he comes untouched all over their stomachs. Derek gasps seconds later as he comes deep in Stiles.

****

            Stiles is slumped over Derek, kissing and biting any part he can reach, when he feels something run down his legs. “Did you seriously not put on a condom?” Stiles says, and he tries to move but Derek is still buried in him. Derek is preoccupied with admiring his mate mark on Stiles, so he just makes a humming noise. Stiles scoffs, and pulls Derek into a hot kiss which is easily returned.

            Derek flips them over so he is on top, and he holds himself up some but he knows that Stiles likes to feel some of his weight on him. Derek licks at the bite, and Stiles sighs at the pleasant feeling. “My mate.” Derek whispers, and Stiles nods.

            “I’ve always been yours.” Stiles tells him, and Derek kisses him. Stiles runs his hands over Derek’s bare back before he says anything else. “I didn’t cheat on you.” Stiles says, and after all this is over he is filled with shame at saying that. To his surprise, Derek laughs.

            “I know, baby. I am werewolf. I can hear your heartbeat change when you lie, plus you can’t lie to me. At all. Do you remember the incident with the Camaro?” Derek says, and Stiles just stares up at him.

            “Then why did you play along?” Stiles asks, and Derek shrugs his shoulders.

            “You wanted me too.” Derek says, and he gently pulls his soften cock out of Stiles to lay beside him. Stiles sighs happily, and nestles into Derek’s side. He reaches up to touch the mate mark that has already healed, and it doesn’t give off the pleasant feeling it does when Derek touches it.

            “So after years of dating, you finally claimed me. Does this makes us werewolf married or something?” Stiles says, and Derek smiles like he is thinking of something. Derek rolls on his side to look at his mate.

            “I waited because I didn’t want you to be tied to me, and you want to leave later.” Derek admits. “When you lied about someone else touching you, I lost it. Even though I knew that you were lying.” Derek whispers, and Stiles kisses him.

            “I kind of love you, Derek Hale.” Stiles says, and Derek runs his finger lightly of the mark causing Stiles to shift closer.

            “I really love you, Stiles Stilinski.” Derek says, and Stiles falls instantly to sleep.

****

            It’s been four week since the whole pretending to cheat thing, and Stiles watching as Derek is nervously pacing the bathroom floor. “You do realize that we had condom less sex once.” Stiles points out, but Derek waves him away. Stiles has to admit that he has been getting sick some, but he keeps telling Derek it is just the flu.

            He doesn’t want to get his hopes up that he is actually pregnant with Derek’s baby. Stiles keeps stealing glances at the counter, and he sighs as the alarm on Derek’s phone to goes off to show that it has been five minutes. Derek jumps literally off the ground, and Stiles rubs his stomach absentmindedly. “Check it.” He whispers, and Derek can sense Stiles’ excitement and he really hopes he is because he doesn’t think he could handle Stiles’ disappointment.

            “If it’s negative we can keep trying, okay baby?” Derek promises, and Stiles nods impatiently. Derek grabs the test without looking at it, and Stiles has begun holding his breath. Derek looks at the test, and laughs. “It’s positive.” Derek whispers, and Stiles begins crying.

            “We’re having a baby.” Stiles says, and Derek scoops him up in his arms to pepper little kisses all over his face.

            “We’re having a baby.” Derek repeats, and Stiles laughs loudly and coos at his stomach.

            “You do realize that you have to properly marry me now or my dad will freak.” Stiles says, and he has a twinkle in his eye that makes Derek remember all the things that made him fall in love with the clumsy young man. Derek kisses him softly with a happy sigh before speaking.

            “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
